


We Were Fourteen (and Crazy in Love)

by nadiakidan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Past Character Death, Past Danny/Stiles, Past Relationship(s), Underage - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, mentions of abuse, mentions of sciles bromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiakidan/pseuds/nadiakidan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles shifted awkwardly in place and Isaac could tell he wanted to kiss him but was restraining himself, which was good, because Isaac knew without looking that his dad was peeping out through the blinds.<br/>"Right then, see you Monday," Stiles said awkwardly.<br/>"Monday," Isaac agreed.<br/>"You take care of yourself," Stiles said even though that wasn’t something fourteen year olds usually said to each other. He started walking down the path and gave Isaac a little wave when he reached the sidewalk. Isaac watched him go for just a moment, wishing with all his might that Stiles would have stayed and not left him alone.<br/>Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Isaac went to face his dad.<br/>—<br/>Stiles did see Isaac at school on Monday, but Isaac refused to talk to him. Isaac didn’t speak to him again until they were sixteen and everything about their lives had changed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where Stiles and Isaac are forced back into each other's company after 2 years of radio silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Fourteen (and Crazy in Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Okay, Dad, this is not what you think it is](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30043) by UchiHime. 



> Hi guys! So this is my first fic. Ever. A large part of this chapter was actually written by UchiHime (criminalwolves on tumblr). It was originally a tiny little ficlet, but with Rachel's permission, I'm currently turning it into a fic for all you lovelies. Anyway, enjoy!

Stiles had no idea what he was doing. They had been doing homework, just two regular 14 year olds, hanging out, doing homework. He wasn’t sure how they got to this place. Suddenly, Isaac – his friend of almost five years, second only to Scott – was on his back on his bed, both of their shirts had been thrown candidly on the floor somewhere, Isaac’s tongue was in Stiles’ mouth (how did it get in his mouth?) and Stiles had his hand in Isaac’s trousers. He really didn’t understand how they got here. He tried replaying back the night in his head but he couldn’t because Isaac was rutting up against him and his tongue was still in Stiles’ mouth (no, really, when did that happen?). Stiles made a noise in the back of his throat and maybe it was a noise of pleasure because Isaac had wrapped his legs around Stiles’ hips, forcing their dicks into contact. For the first time that night, Stiles shut his eyes and leaned into it. He still couldn’t understand how he got to this place with Isaac – _Isaac_ – but maybe he could enjoy it while it lasted.

Isaac was the first one to notice something was wrong. He heard the tinkle of keys hitting the kitchen counter and the soft thud of shoes hitting the wall.  
“Shit!” he whispered, pulling away from Stiles. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-“

“What? What is it?” Stiles, Isaac realized, was still trapped in between Isaac’s legs, mouth unbearably close to Isaac’s. “Isaac? Is something wrong?”

“Yes, my dad’s home! Fuck oh my god get off me-“

“Er- you” Isaac unhooked his legs and hastily tried to get off the bed, only succeeding in depositing them both on his floor. “Really, Isaac? You couldn’t wait? Woah, calm down-“ Isaac’s eyes focused on Stiles and realized his lip was quivering, his hands shaking. He heard the footsteps on the staircase and realized, he was _still_ tangled up in Stiles embrace, both of them flushed red with swollen lips and half hard.

“Isaac, son-“ the door swung open, revealing Coach Lahey. Stiles quickly scrambled to his feet at the same time Isaac did.

"Okay, Dad, this is not what you think it is," Isaac said, holding his hands up defensively and backing away from the bed that Stiles had moved to, sitting with a look of confusion on his face.

Isaac’s dad didn’t seem to believe him. Of course he didn’t. He didn’t believe it when Isaac told the truth, so why would he believe such an obvious lie, especially with the scene he’d just walked in on.

Coach Lahey looked furious, but he kept his voice leveled as he spoke to Isaac. “I think it’s time your friend went home, don’t you?”

"Yes, sir," Isaac agreed quickly hoping to calm his father’s ire by being complacent.

"Put a damn shirt on and meet me downstairs."

"Yes, sir," Isaac repeated, forcing the words passed a lump in his throat. He stared resolutely at the floor while his dad exited the room, not looking up until he heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs.

Once his dad was gone, Isaac turned to Stiles and grabbed their discarded shirts off the floor. “You need to leave,” he told him, trying to keep the panic from his voice.

Stiles gave a jerky nod of his head and started putting on his shirt. They dressed in silence and then Isaac walked Stiles downstairs to the door. “Are you going to be okay?” Stiles asked once they were standing outside on the stoop. “Your dad looked pretty mad.”

"I’ll be fine," Isaac lied, because he couldn’t really tell Stiles the truth. He couldn’t tell anyone the truth. Besides, it wasn’t technically a lie. He was going to be fine, eventually, he was just going to be a bit banged and bruised first.

"I didn’t mean to get you in trouble," Stiles said. "Maybe if I told him that it was my fault, that I pressured you…"

"No!" Isaac said too quickly, too loudly. "It’s fine. You just really need to leave. He’ll only get angrier if I keep him waiting."

Stiles frown, obviously not liking any of this at all, probably sensing that something was off about the situation but no matter how many leaps his brain took, he would never come even close to the truth.

"Alright," the Stilinski said slowly. "I’ll call you later."

"Umm, okay. Sure, but I was supposed to housesit for my dad’s friend tonight. So, if you call and I don’t answer, that’s where I am. I don’t know the number there, so…"

"Tomorrow then?"

"I don’t know how long I’ll be there, but if you call late, I might be here." His dad might let him out by then. Hopefully.

"If we don’t get to talk, I’ll look for you at school on Monday." Isaac could hear in his tone exactly what Stiles meant by that. If he didn’t see him at school on Monday, Isaac would bet that Stiles and his dad would be knocking on his door after school. Because Stiles was too sharp for his own good and he knew something was wrong.

"Yeah," Isaac said, forcing a smile, "see you Monday."

Stiles shifted awkwardly in place and Isaac could tell he wanted to kiss him but was restraining himself, which was good, because Isaac knew without looking that his dad was peeping out through the blinds.

"Right then, see you Monday," Stiles said awkwardly.

"Monday," Isaac agreed.

"You take care of yourself," Stiles said even though that wasn’t something fourteen year olds usually said to each other. He started walking down the path and gave Isaac a little wave when he reached the sidewalk. Isaac watched him go for just a moment, wishing with all his might that Stiles would have stayed and not left him alone.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Isaac went to face his dad.

—

Stiles did see Isaac at school on Monday, but Isaac refused to talk to him. Isaac didn’t speak to him again until they were sixteen and everything about their lives had changed.


End file.
